


Sugar, Sugar

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Candy, F/M, Fluff, Harry being cute, Humour, Sugar High - Freeform, a nod to his hair, earth-2 fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon arriving to Earth-2 with the team, you find that everything is different. Even the candy...</p><p>
  <i>A/n: Spoilers for Flash 2x11 – Welcome To Earth-2</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble that entered my mind after watching the latest Flash episode. How good was it though?!  
> Hope you enjoy this! Confession: I’m absolutely in love with Harrison Wells, so just bear with me until I get it out of my system.
> 
> _I don’t own any of the characters, the small swaying of the storyline._

“Are your friends alright?" Henry asked, casting weary glances at Cisco and Barry who still hadn't stopped visually gasping. Harrison internally screamed at their odd behaviour and nodded to his friend. 

"Yes, they're fine. They're ..." He paused and thought up the next words that would fit with what the pair were doing. "...excitable."

Henry grinned and accepted the explanation without a moment’s hesitation. He listened to his boss explain his sudden return when the conversation was interrupted. 

"Harrison!" The third voice chirped with excitement. Harrison closed his eyes and asked himself ‘why’ repeatedly. You ran over to him and latched onto his arm. You stared at him as if he was some shiny new toy with a happy smile that accompanied it. Henry chuckled at the display of affection and watched on with, the still startled, Barry and Cisco as you leaned closer to Harrison. 

"I found a hybrid electromagnet." You whispered while bouncing up and down for a brief moment before reaching up to touch his hair. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love your hair?"

"What are you doing?" Harrison frowned. He was puzzled with your behaviour. You were the best detective and surely you, of the three, would be able to listen to instruction and not blow your cover. But, everything he said flew right over your head. 

"And they gave me these candies..." 

You pulled out several golden candy wrappers that belonged to small butterscotch drops and Harrison kicked himself for not figuring it out earlier. Sugar doses were different between both worlds (as he learnt the hard way) and it was now clear that you were affected by it. 

"How much did you eat?" Harrison questioned and you looked back at him with wide eyes that were making him weak in the knees the longer you both maintained eye contact. 

"Just a few." You lied. Harrison sighed and took the wrapped candy from your hands, handing them to Henry. 

"Well, that's enough." He told you indefinitely, ignoring the pout you had on your face. Henry gladly took the candy but frowned at the odd behaviour. 

"Dr. Wells, is she...?"

"She's fine, Henry. Just a bit on a sugar-kick." Harrison explained, cutting across the happy young man. 

"Shall I send for a drink to counteract and restore the sugar balance?" Henry wondered. Harry didn't know why Barry and Cisco were still freaking out when his lab assistant was being so helpful. 

"Yes. I think that would be best. Thank you." Harrison replied and Henry disappeared into the facility to fetch his boss what he required. You frowned and watched as your sugary goodness escaped. 

"I want more." You said sadly and Harrison pulled you firmly in the direction of his office, Cisco and Barry trailing behind. 

"No, you don't." He smiled.


End file.
